We are requesting funds for a PerkinElmer Vectra multispectral microscopy system for quantitative, high throughput imaging. The PE Vectra accurately and sensitively resolves multiplexed IF, IHC, RNA ISH and histochemistry signals in intact tissues even when the signals are spectrally similar, in the same cell compartment, or challenged by auto-fluorescence. Currently, there is no instrument available to perform this type of complex, high throughput multiplexed immunohistochemistry and RNA ISH at NYULMC. The Vectra will be placed in the Experimental Pathology Shared Resource labs at NYULMC, and compliment an existing fleet of tissue processing, imaging and immunohistochemistry instruments. The Experimental Pathology Shared Resource, which comprises both the Histopathology and IHC Cores, increases translational research at NYULMC by efficiently centralizing high quality fee for service instrumentation and specialized expertise. This instrument will allow for the full evaluation and precise cellular or extracellular distribution of critical components in intact tissues for a variety of translational studies. This core resides witin the administrative structure of the Office of Collaborative Science and is operated by an experienced and well-qualified staff. The institution will support the instrument, and the core internal advisory board will be responsible for instrument oversight. NYUSOM Office of Collaborative Science, will generate the business plan for the Experimental Pathology Cores, and maintain the service contract and Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS) for scheduling and billing and to generate usage statistics for compliance. The major user group spans over 25 academic departments and represents both basic and translational research interests. The 4 Major users combined will use 60% of the instrument capacity. The minor user group will occupy between 20% of the instrument capacity. Remaining instrument capacity will be made available to any internal or external researcher through our on- line scheduling and booking system (LIMS). The availability of this instrument in a core setting will be unique in Lower Manhattan and we expect to serve NIH funded researchers from surrounding institutions and resolve the unique technical challenges inherent in assessing marker expression in intact tissues.